


Cause your skin is so used to colder bones

by twenyonepilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, cute I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenyonepilots/pseuds/twenyonepilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is a cold and shivering mess in class and Josh is an angel and brings him a blanket</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause your skin is so used to colder bones

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short mess that was looked over a total of one times. I had some serious writers block and just needed to get something out and this ugly thing was the product. there's probably some mistakes so if you catch any lemme know! give some constructive criticism and enjoy the two minutes of your life you're about to waste

Tyler had a love/hate relationship with his psychology class. It was easily the coldest room he had ever had the pleasure of being stuck in, and he would almost rather hang out in a blizzard than step foot inside. No amount of jackets or sweatpants could ease the chill that seeped into his bones the moment he entered at nine in the morning every Thursday and Tuesday. Why, Tyler thought taking a class so early was a good idea at the time, he did not know. 

On the other hand, however, it also had one Joshua Dun. Josh was perhaps the one and only reason he even bothered to put himself through the suffering that was professor Johnson’s psychology 101 class. He spent most of the time in that god forsaken classroom attempting to discreetly stare at the red-headed boy, to the point where it wouldn’t really even make a difference on whether or not he showed up, considering he had lost all ability to pay any attention to a word the professor was saying. 

Today Josh looked particularly good, with his red faux-hawk in a cute disarray and an over-sized sweater hanging off his frame. but it was hard to give him his full undivided attention when he couldn’t stop shivering. Tyler had been dumb and forgotten his sweatshirt in his rush to class this morning and was currently paying the price. He mentally cursed himself. Today was not his day. First he had spilled his coffee all over the shirt of a random stranger, and then he had managed to crack his new phone. This was just the icing of the cake.

“Uh, hey.” Tyler took a quick break from hating himself and looked up from his intense glare at the floor to find none other than Josh standing in front of him with a light blush on his cheeks and a hand behind his head. 

Tyler, being the idiot he was, could only stare. In all of his months of pining from afar, Josh had never said maybe more than a hello or a good morning to him. Was he going to tell Tyler to fuck off and stop being a creep? Or maybe-

Josh gave out an awkward sounding cough, interrupting his train of thought. “So uh, well," he shifted from foot to foot with a nervous look on his face.

“I noticed that you always seem pretty cold, not that I like, stare at you a lot or anything, cause that would be creepy, but I sorta brought you a blanket. Since. You know, you always seem so cold. Uh, you don’t have to use it if you don’t want, but,” Josh gave a shrug and trailed off, still staring down with a furious blush traveling up his cheeks. 

Tyler was in shock, all he could do was stare at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Josh looked disheartened at his silence and nearly turned away before Tyler’s brain caught up with the rest of him and he began furiously nodding his head. 

“Yes, that would be-that would be great,” he was still shaking his head up and down, probably making himself look like an idiot.

Tyler was looking up at josh with a muffled look of awe. He couldn’t believe the dude he’s been in love with for months had brought him a blanket because he thought he looked cold everyday. Josh, grinning, thrusts a thick and warm looking blanket into Tyler's hands. Not wasting a second, Tyler unfolded it and nearly moaned in relief as he wrapped it around his shaking frame.

“So you uh, maybe wanna get coffee or something later? I mean, I thought I would ask since I noticed you staring at me all the time. And maybe a warm cup off coffee would help warm you up.” Josh grinning at him wickedly, all nervousness from before seemingly forgotten.

Tyler’s face turned scarlet, su-sure,” he stuttered out. Josh gave him a big grin, warm eyes crinkling. 

“great! Stay warm ok? Wouldn’t want you catching a cold or something.” With that he turned and walked into his seat, throwing Tyler one last look.

“yeah, sure,” he muttered quietly to himself, staring at the blanket wrapped around his shoulders with a dopey smile on his face. Maybe freezing his ass off all these months was worth it after all.


End file.
